theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is a professional former dancer, student, part-time model, actress, Her mother is Kelly Hyland. She has two older siblings named Brooke and Josh. On July 13, 2011, Paige, Brooke, Kelly were all cast to be on Lifetime's reality TV series Dance Moms, which follows the lives of young dancers and their mothers. The Hyland Sister's and their mother Kelly left the show due to a physical altercation between Kelly and Abby. Paige later sued Abby for making the other students cry, throwing a chair, pinching one student until she bled. She even sued Abby for emotional abuse. The case was later dismissed. The Hylands never planned to make another appearance on Dance Moms, after all the past memories that happened. Dances Solos * Little Jazz Bird (2008) * Brave New Girl (2009) * Honey Bun (2010) * Boys Boys Boys (2011) * Double Take (2011) * Hot List (2011) * People (2011) * City of Angels (2012) * Creme de la Creme (2012) * Make Some Noise (2012) * Tongue Twister (2012) * Poison apple (2012) * Get Up, Get Loud, Get Tough (2013) * I Wanna Dance (2013) * The One (2013) * Ooh La La (2014) Duets * Ooh La La - with Brooke Hyland (2011) * Broadway Blondes - with Chloe Lukasiak (2013) * The Wild Child and the Wallflower - with Nia Frazier (2012) * Wishbone - with Chloe Lukasiak (2014) Trios * Mr. Touchdown - with Josh Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak (2007) * Eyes in the Back of My Head - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2008) * Camille, Collette, and Fifi - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2009) * Pin-Up Girls - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2011) * 15 Minutes of Fame - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2011) * Girl Fun - with Nia Frazier and Mackenzie Ziegler (2012) * Girls in the House - with Brooke Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak (2012) * Les Divas - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us - with Nia Frazier and Mackenzie Ziegler (2012) * Over and Over - with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Buckle Up - with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes (2014) * Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil - with Brooke Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak (2014) * Southern Belles - with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes (2014) Groups * Bunny Jamboree (2004) * Reign Dance (2005) ??? * No Parking on the Dance Floor - unknown (2005) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) * Sleigh Ride - tap (2006) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) * Wash That Man - jazz (2006) * Breakin’ Dishes - tap (2008) * Forever Young - lyrical (2009) * The Explorers - jazz (2009) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight - unknown (2009) * 5 Little Monkeys - acrobatic (2010) * All That Jazz - musical theater (2010) * Coppelia Variation - ballet (2010) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) * Corners - lyrical (2010) * Lullaby of Broadway - tap (2010) * The Chicks - jazz (2010) * Charleston - jazz (2011) * The Name Game - jazz (2011) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) Titles Won Runner-Up Titles * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 * 1st runner-up for Regional Petite Miss Fire and Ice 2010 * 2nd runner-up for Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * 1st runner-up for National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 Gallery Headshots IMG_7741.JPG|2010 IMG_7743.JPG|2011 IMG_7726.JPG|2011 IMG_7727.JPG|2012 IMG_7728.JPG|2013 IMG_7744.JPG|2013 IMG_7745.JPG|2014 IMG_7746.JPG|2015 ALDC Photoshoot D8ECB392-A688-4C8A-88E0-4269913C50A4.jpeg|“No Parking on the Dance Floor” group (2005) (name credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) IMG_7722.JPG|unknown group (2005) B6178624-BF9F-44A7-A3BE-BA32CF174B64.jpeg|“Sleigh Ride” group (2006) (name credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) AACFBE82-A92D-4816-81E3-98F5AA6FE373.jpeg|unknown (?) 0C857161-D8E0-436D-852A-5F082E6167DF.jpeg|“Mr. Touchdown” trio (2007) 58793833-54CB-4ADE-9265-4FAE95A32B1D.jpeg EBBD6D40-8B8C-40ED-8374-A2288B6B54F9.jpeg 6C62D674-DC84-469F-A4EC-7B19A7ED6E89.jpeg AA64BD37-5225-4903-8604-D076BA5F0598.jpeg 2DFF742F-BF6A-4D87-829F-DA0B6C288F64.jpeg|“Eyes in the Back of My Head” trio (2008) 5EF465D1-196C-4924-8831-F9ABAF784B85.jpeg|“Little Jazz Bird” solo (2008) 77386FCC-33D7-4B0B-AD1B-B2971B8D2EBE.jpeg|Paige’s “Brand New Girl” and Brooke’s “Swingin’ on a Star” solos (2009) 34B402F1-3216-43D5-9ADC-3EB499A9CD1C.jpeg|“Camille, Collette, and FiFi” trio (2009) 13EA2EE4-4241-4CC6-83F2-C341A19F6447.jpeg|Paige’s “Honey Bun” and Brooke’s “Metamorphosis” solos (2010) F19EDBDD-6843-45CB-808E-CA6027598C0B.jpeg|“Honey Bun” solo (2010) 322AB6CE-7985-402D-9157-DD88264A0888.jpeg D5C72D4C-6EDE-4866-AE86-0BA060A28427.jpeg 07A3BCDA-8563-447D-A4EB-1B2F4A721737.jpeg 8969880D-AEE9-4642-B91D-55DAF325FC43.jpeg 0C8EDC24-C918-4D1C-8CC6-39889416CC61.jpeg|“Coppelia Variation” group (2010) 78E90A5D-4AC8-4D57-957C-29B5801C02F4.jpeg|“All That Jazz” group (2010) E0EAADFD-31E0-43CB-820A-0DD5C5ECAA63.jpeg|“The Chicks” group (2010) 1A5AE0E6-A378-46BA-916E-1D8EC41DC31D.jpeg|“Pin-Up Girls” trio (2011) 3FF5610E-18F8-42C4-9CE7-FD7319743870.jpeg|“Poison Apple” solo (2012) 4E152B2D-CB8E-4A2C-90C3-CFDDA53CEFC2.jpeg|“Les Divas” trio (2012) 9751CF6B-5FC3-4719-8CCB-4B631F824114.jpeg|“Head Over Heels” group (2012) 63E645BD-92D8-4797-B7AA-011AFDA1067F.jpeg|“Trapped” solo (2012) Stage Shots B12E0A4B-9B8B-470D-A392-6EE62FB66468.jpeg|“Little Jazz Bird” solo at Fire and Ice (2008) A71DC455-54F6-4F39-9EE7-7B8BD4EEF115.jpeg A431BB00-CF90-47A9-9C57-B5FE6A1CFAB5.jpeg 73A722C6-D013-4FF0-BCB4-6E5EB6C827AF.jpeg 67CF24E6-CAF6-4A2B-AF2F-570A176D6787.jpeg D9EACDCC-8894-4D4B-AE8B-E5E761D2C0B4.jpeg 766311F6-EA38-4F15-B664-C2AEC13C8708.jpeg A07CDB90-5F56-49E3-90A8-01C7A6F6432D.jpeg BB791FA1-A76C-48BF-A2A7-32AAD73BD627.jpeg C783FE20-B47C-4DDA-8CB8-F26932706E7A.jpeg 0CAFC016-3AA1-47D5-903D-8529DEBB7DFA.jpeg|“Brave New Girl” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2009) 0151124C-4A80-483F-8331-2D7131CF3080.jpeg AC4573E2-FD68-486A-A90A-CADBAC3161ED.jpeg 0737EF7F-0B48-4C06-82EE-B61BAC44F817.jpeg 2D727282-BB42-4000-893D-41CD21025B4B.jpeg|“Boys Boys Boys” solo at DEA Regionals (2011) 6827225A-0555-43C0-BB9C-447BA8589D88.jpeg 7FC554BC-80AB-483C-9BAC-2614E3DC5F4C.jpeg EDAA8A04-6960-4F1F-89BB-1829849692D5.jpeg F1279222-97D3-415C-BA42-9A0836014BBB.jpeg 70EF5244-F351-4266-8BB4-28D1642235C7.jpeg|“Pin-Up Girls” trio at DEA Regionals (2011) 081DA046-2BBA-424F-B60C-B578A612FAB2.jpeg 98AFB8DC-79DA-4008-8097-0E0C3C8FD520.jpeg DD41CAFA-1BA5-4BFB-A128-89B207FBC944.jpeg BE0CA6FF-3B1F-4B93-BDCB-D4838E9346A9.jpeg 517EEBB5-FCDB-44FA-A504-5444B17A2369.jpeg 53C704D4-E676-4000-B9BC-5F29634F4E9F.jpeg 9AB43746-0F9B-4F3C-95E6-B93BC0A23EF6.jpeg D0291CE4-3B71-42C1-BA07-4D02B962EDDA.jpeg|“Rag Dolls” group at DEA Regionals (2011) 914005F1-8CBA-4BE7-866E-D80512FDD8C5.jpeg|“Make Some Noise” solo at DEA (2012) FD9E83DD-20FE-4885-B290-F0F105BB96CC.jpeg BD897B4E-92AB-4D3B-A121-A1E69E5563CB.jpeg 47A9D48B-0720-40B0-BC9B-5931024D5430.jpeg 0D52CD86-A7F7-4E42-A76B-9E8FB9EEB05C.jpeg 4C378E9D-2227-4D95-8BCE-769122528050.jpeg B8D875E9-7C47-4EB3-9779-FBEBFA95571F.jpeg 5A47C72D-8176-4C1B-ABEC-E04CB1E4F3C0.jpeg BCE0F9F0-A24E-48A6-B8D2-292EC8DEE785.jpeg 9F1EFC99-0395-4EEB-9036-4597C7B25D80.jpeg Backstage Photos DE475184-D833-4442-993C-91D4526A8784.jpeg|Paige, Chloe, and Maddie backstage in their solo costumes (2008) 6FE9CA8D-E588-4F7D-9B02-1F79E1CB8CAC.jpeg|Paige, Chloe, and Maddie backstage in their trio costumes (2009) 4D96B2A2-A9A2-4886-A39B-AFF414453477.jpeg|Paige backstage with Brittany in her “Honeybun” solo costume (2010) E92693C7-4588-428A-8345-8CB575B252DA.jpeg|Some of the “The Chicks” group backstage (2011) C6B1B429-CD1C-4FDA-AEF3-C6BEFB490A04.jpeg|Paige, Chloe, and Maddie in their trio costumes with Jennine (2011) 7A6F7CAB-BB69-4B52-8D4A-3769002E90C6.jpeg|Paige and the girls BTS of the ALDC photoshoot (2011) 0164FA47-F7B2-4D64-8A1C-E40A31FB7FDC.jpeg|The “Electricity” group backstage (2011) 2490483D-D7C5-4E5B-933B-16B032382C95.jpeg|The “My Pumps” group backstage (2011) 261309F3-6995-4C35-ADEB-9CBED32E8C4C.jpeg|The “This Is My Beauty” group backstage (2011) D55F231C-99A3-40DD-8902-E846F57290A1.jpeg|Paige and Chloe backstage in their “This Is My Beauty” group costumes (2011) 92A8C29F-77F0-439E-A98F-2642315305E4.jpeg|Paige, Brooke, and Chloe backstage in their “Sassy Dolls” group costumes (2012) Category: Former Dancers Category: Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dancers Category: Female Dancers